


you make it warm in my bed

by playedwright



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a SMAU, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Social Media AU Bonuses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: It’s a kiss that starts off filthy. A kiss that makes Mike feel like a switch has been flipped inside of him. It’s hot, the way that Bill handles him like this. Mike reaches up and cups Bill’s jaw as Bill licks into his mouth with practiced ferver. The hot swell of his tongue feels obscenely good where it presses against Mike’s, and when Bill presses the tip of it to the back of Mike’s front teeth, Mike shudders and groans.It’s a terrible angle, but it doesn’t deter Bill. He keeps control of the kiss in a way that makes Mike’s head buzz. He has a tight grip on Mike’s tie, close enough to the top of it that he can pull Mike closer any time he feels like Mike’s moved too far away. And he’s relentless in the way he kisses. Every move of his tongue and every teasing press of his teeth feels like it’s tailor-made to drive Mike up a fucking wall.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	you make it warm in my bed

**Author's Note:**

> [scams](https://twitter.com/chernobrough) has me on a retainer now for cringe fail prose there's more coming after this too :) anyway they asked me to do bike first time and i had a normal reaction that was not over the top and i did not exceed the word count i had planned that would be silly.
> 
> set in the smau universe [Cringe Fail](https://twitter.com/CringeFail_AU) which is A+ comedy and characterization. the losers are all various internet presences, mostly youtubers. it's one of the most entertaining smau's out there so give it a read if you're not already caught up, and if you're reading this you are in fact legally obligated to go read that as well :) this happens sometime before update 220, after they go on their first date in person :)
> 
> also bill is scottish this is an important part 2 his character in the smau and therefore in this fic which is why is dialect is written the way it is ok cool thankie!
> 
> ANYWAY ENJOY XOXO

Mike wants to say he was expecting it. And maybe he was. But there’s still something unexpected about the charged way that Bill slides their palms together and twines their fingers right outside the restaurant then says in a low, easy voice, “Take me back to yours?”

It isn’t exactly a far drive from the restaurant to Mike’s house, but he still drives fast. Faster than he normally does. Then faster, still, after Bill drops his hand to Mike’s thigh and digs his thumb into the muscle he finds there.  _ Villain,  _ Mike thinks, as he sucks in a sharp breath and wonders, half-maniacally, if it’s possible that Bill was placed on this earth simply to torture him, and for no other reason at all.

Bill grins when Mike slows down but rolls through a stop sign. His expression is bright even in the dark cabin, and Mike has to tear his eyes away to look back at the road. “In a wee bit of a rush?” he asks. His stupid accent goes straight to Mike’s dick.

“No one fully stops at that one anyway,” Mike lies. Bill’s laughter fills the car.

“This is yours?” Bill asks when Mike pulls into his driveway and puts the car into park. Bill trails his hand up, bordering on dangerous territory now after having steadily rising the entire drive. Mike has half a mind to throw Bill over his shoulder and carry him inside. His first thought is wondering what the hell has come over him, but it’s replaced quickly by the thought of whether or not Bill would be opposed to that.

But for now, he just smirks at Bill, and files the idea away for another time. Hopefully. Maybe. And he says to Bill, “Nah, I just like parking my car in front of random houses sometimes. You know, for the hell of it. In case it impresses the guys I take out.”

“Oh? There a lot of those?”

“Why?” Mike asks. “That make you jealous?”

Bill rolls his eyes. “In yer dreams, Mastermind. Suppose I’d just suspected there tae be  _ I Want To Believe  _ signs all o’ar yer front yard.”

“I’m beginning to think you don’t actually know what I do,” Mike says.

“Aye, that knowledge melted out my brain after listening tae ye talk about Disney park deaths,” Bill deadpans. He flexes his hand, shifting his fingers higher. He plays a wicked game, but Mike has a few moves, too. A few things he can do that he thinks will make Bill shiver. So he clears his throat and looks steadfastly at Bill, until Bill catches his gaze. After a beat, he drops his eyes to Bill’s lips and lets himself linger.

“You should be honored I took the time,” Mike says evenly. Bill’s mouth opens, just a bit. Surprised. Mike’s eyes get caught on a hint of the pink of Bill’s tongue behind his teeth. “Usually I don’t talk about work stuff with a guy until the third date.”

Bill licks his lips. His voice is thick when he asks, “Some kinda twisted form of foreplay for ye, then?” 

Mike shrugs. “If that’s what you want to call it.”

“Christ,” Bill says, and he lets go of Mike’s leg so he can reach up and grab a fistful of Mike’s tie. He yanks on it so he can Mike closer, over the console of the car, so that Bill can kiss him. It’s a kiss that starts off filthy. A kiss that makes Mike feel like a switch has been flipped inside of him. It’s hot, the way that Bill handles him like this. Mike reaches up and cups Bill’s jaw as Bill licks into his mouth with practiced ferver. The hot swell of his tongue feels obscenely good where it presses against Mike’s, and when Bill presses the tip of it to the back of Mike’s front teeth, Mike shudders and groans.

It’s a terrible angle, but it doesn’t deter Bill. He keeps control of the kiss in a way that makes Mike’s head buzz. He has a tight grip on Mike’s tie, close enough to the top of it that he can pull Mike closer any time he feels like Mike’s moved too far away. And he’s relentless in the way he kisses. Every move of his tongue and every teasing press of his teeth feels like it’s tailor-made to drive Mike up a fucking wall.

It takes Mike longer than he cares to admit, but eventually he pulls away with a gasp. He’s pleased when Bill pulls back, just as breathless as he is. Bill lets go of his grip on Mike’s tie, and Mike doesn’t have time to figure out how that makes him feel before Bill is dropping his hand to Mike’s chest and pressing it there.

“You know,” Mike tries to say. His voice is shaky, but it makes Bill grin. “As hot as this is. People have houses for a reason. Rooms, with walls. Spaces that are larger than cramped front seats.”

“Horizontal surfaces, too, aye?” Bill suggests.

Mike laughs. “Presumptuous.”

They’re still pressed close enough together that Mike can barely see it when Bill rolls his eyes yet again. “Oh, my apologies, didnae mean tae presume. Even with all my tongue bein’ down your throat and all.”

“Bill,” Mike says.

Bill hums.

“Presume.”

Mike counts the seconds that pass between the moment they stumble out of the car to the moment they stumble through his front door by cataloguing the touches of Bill’s hand. The first, his fingers twined in Mike’s tie. No time passes between slamming his car door shut and quickening his pace to match Bill’s. Then, another second, with a tentative brush of the back of Bill’s hand. against Mike’s. Another one Mike takes the brave step and twines their fingers together to pull him forward faster. One final one, a second that lasts a lifetime, as Mike unlocks his front door and Bill presses his free hand against Mike’s bicep. It sends a jolt down Mike’s spine that’s so strong he nearly drops his house key.

Time after that is counted in between kisses. Mike manages to get the door open and tug both himself and Bill inside in one breath, and he has Bill slammed against the wall in the next. It’s intoxicating, kissing Bill like this. Bill wraps his arms around Mike’s shoulders. Fingers dig into Mike’s back. Every press of their bodies together is simultaneously overwhelming and not enough.

Mike splays both of his hands on Bill’s hips and keeps him pinned against the door. Separating them from the one point of contact that Bill seems truly desperate for. A low whine escapes Bill’s chest when he realizes what Mike is doing. Mike chases it back into his mouth with a bruising kiss and a sharp suck on the tip of Bill’s tongue.

It’s hot. It’s perhaps one of the hottest make-outs that Mike can remember. The most desperately turned-on he’s felt since high school, maybe. This thing inside of him is a burning pit in his chest. A want so intoxicating that he can feel the heat of it in the soles of his shoes. But it’s not enough.

“Bill,” he gasps out, when Bill breaks the kiss and anchors himself up as well as he can. He tugs Mike’s earlobe between his teeth. He traces a path along Mike’s jawline with his tongue. “Fuck.  _ Fuck.  _ You’re gonna—”

“Gonna what?” Bill asks. “What are ye wanting me tae do?”

Mike shudders, and he covers Bill’s body with his own so that Bill can feel it too. “Anything,” he says honestly. “Everything.”

“God,” Bill chokes out. Mike slides his hands over Bill’s ass and lifts. “Fuck—!”

Bill’s legs wrap around Mike’s waist almost immediately, and Mike has half a second to breathe before Bill puts both of his hands on Mike’s jaw and pulls him in for another bruising kiss. And,  _ fuck,  _ it’s better somehow, with the angle like this. Better in the way that Bill’s hands feel like they’re on fire where they touch Mike’s skin. Better in the way that Mike has to tilt his chin up to lick into Bill’s mouth the way he wants to. Better, because with Bill wrapped around him like this, Mike can feel it when Bill starts to get hard.

It’s not the first time that Mike’s led someone to his room like this, though it may be the first that he’s carried someone there. But past experience makes it easy for him to navigate them through the furniture and across the floor without breaking their kiss. Bill rewards him with a teasing scrap of his teeth along Mike’s bottom lip, and the sharp press of a hand that digs into the meat of Mike’s shoulder.

He still stumbles, just for a second, right before he reaches the door that leads to his bedroom. Mike catches himself by pressing Bill against the wall again. He swallows Bill’s moan before it gets too far.

As much as Mike thought he had skills, Bill seems to have them tenfold, because in a move that seems particularly aerobic, he rocks his hips forward and grinds against Mike. Mike’s mouth falls open with a soundless cry, breaking their kiss, and Bill drops his mouth to the hollow of Mike’s neck. It’s going to leave one hell of a mark, which is going to be a bitch to hide the next time his friends FaceTime it, but it’s the thrill of the secret and the rush of warmth that courses through him with every clever lick of Bill’s tongue that makes Mike decide it’s worth it.

He wonders how long they could go like this, just against the wall of his house, not even twenty feet from his bed. He wonders how long before his legs give out as the pleasure rushing through him becomes too much to bear. Wonders how many times Bill can find spots on his neck to kiss before he decides he wants to put his mouth on more, before he wants to put his mouth on something lower. The thought of it makes Mike shiver.

The thought of it, apparently, crossing Bill’s mind at the same time. He lifts his head and presses his lips right to the shell of Mike’s ear, and in a throaty, almost-fucked voice, he whispers, “I want tae suck you off in this hallway.”

“Jesus Christ,” Mike breathes. His eyes flutter closed. He squeezes a handful of Bill’s ass, and lets out another muffled cry when Bill retaliates with another roll of his hips. Mike lets go, and when Bill’s got his feet back on solid ground, he grabs two fistfuls of Mike’s suit jacket and manhandles Mike until he’s spun them both and Mike is the one pinned against the wall. “Does it make you feel good, that you can just handle me like that?”

Bill raises an eyebrow. “Dinnae you want tae be handled?”

“Villain,” Mike breathes out. “Should have known.”

Bill drops to his knees.

Mike is practically straining against his suit pants, not quite fully hard but close enough that he’ll be there the second Bill puts his mouth on Mike’s dick. Bill’s grip still feels electric where he puts one hand on Mike’s hip, pinning him in place. His other hand unlatches Mike’s belt then undoes the top button of Mike’s pants. Slowly. Maddeningly.

“Bill,” Mike huffs out, impatient. If he were a weaker man, he might try to buck his hips forward, push against Bill’s hand, but he gets the feeling that that’s what Bill wants.

But Bill just hums, and continues to take his time. His touch is almost too light as he unzips Mike’s pants, a pressure that can’t even count as barely there. Mike lets out a sharp, needy sound. He whines again when Bill’s hand moves upwards, away from Mike’s dick. Bill presses his fingers into Mike’s stomach. He moves his fingers up slowly, taking the shirt with him, until he untucks Mike’s dress shirt from his pants and rucks it up in his fist. It’s wrinkled already, from Bill’s legs being around his waist. Mike throws his head back against the wall and gasps for air.

“I thought you were gonna suck me off,” Mike breathes out.

Bill’s huff of laughter is a breath of hot air against Mike’s stomach. It draws a shiver out of him. It’s worth it, Mike decides. Worth the potential embarrassment of being this reactive, this early on, for the way that it makes Bill suck in a sharp breath as well. Even still, Bill seems determined to fuck up Mike’s entire life, a fact he’s more than happy to continue proving. So Bill keeps his one hand fisted around Mike’s shirt as he says, “Aye, but earnin’ the rise out of ye is half the fun,” then accentuates his point by sticking his other hand down Mike’s pants.

“Fuck,” Mike chokes out.

“That is the point,” Bill agrees, looking far too smug and perfect and fuckable when Mike drops his gaze. Mike swallows thickly.

Bill’s hands are not larger than Mike’s, but it makes a difference when his fingers wrap around Mike’s cock. They’re slimmer, calloused at the tip. Bill twitches and runs his thumb experimentally over the head, and Mike bites down on his lip to keep from crying out. 

“Dinnae,” Bill says suddenly, and Mike’s gaze snaps down to him again. There’s a moment of vulnerability, written on his expression even in this compromising position, and it makes Mike’s chest feel tight. “Ye dinnae have tae hold back.”

“This you saying you want me to be loud?” Mike asks, feeling a little bit incredulous. Part of him is starting to wonder if Bill is even fucking real. How can he be, when he feels like he’s walked right out of Mike’s hottest fantasies?

Bill shrugs. He pumps Mike’s cock in his hand once, almost lazily, and squeezes down at the base. It makes Mike gasp again and squirm under his touch. Bill grins, and Mike realizes that him being loud is  _ exactly  _ what Bill wants.

“What? Ye think you’re gonna get me tae beg for it?” Bill teases. He strokes the vein on the underside of Mike’s dick slowly. Deliberately. Smiles victoriously when Mike shudders so hard the pictures on the wall rattle.

“I don’t think I like your tone,” Mike manages to say. Bite for bite. If Bill can tease, so can he.

But then Bill cocks his head to the side, contemplative. The sight of that alone makes Mike think he’s on the verge of shattering into a thousand pieces. With a well-timed twist of his wrist and the faintest brush of his right hand’s pinky against Mike’s nipple, he says, “Suppose I’ll have tae find something else tae occupy my mouth, then.”

Mike has to swallow down the shellshocked noise that tries to break free. He puts a hand on Bill’s cheek, practically cradling his face. Bill preens into the touch—Mike is on fire from that alone. But Mike doesn’t keep his hand there, and instead shifts so he can card his fingers through Bill’s soft hair. He scrapes his fingernails against Bill’s scalp until he reaches the nape of Bill’s neck; and when he gets there, he gathers as much hair as he can between his fingers and he pulls.

“Then get to it,” Mike manages to say.

“Minx,” Bill breathes out. It’s hot against Mike’s belly. “Mastermind.”

Bill eases Mike out of his pants and his briefs with meticulous care, sliding them down the swell of Mike’s ass and dropping them until they pool at Mike’s ankles. It’s cold in the apartment, and the rush of air startles Mike, but Bill soothes him with a press of his mouth to Mike’s hip bone and the heat of his breath near Mike’s dick.

Mike had hoped that once the pants were off, that Bill wouldn’t be able to have the same restraint he’s exhibited so far. Mike had hoped that at this point, Bill would feel feverish with a need to get his mouth on Mike. He’d banked on it, even. So it’s maddening that even still, with Mike’s cock quite literally in his face, that Bill still has the patience and the skill to hold himself back. To nose along Mike’s thigh and to press kisses so faint they’re barely there to the skin as he sees fit. One of his hands undoes the buttons of Mike’s shirt from the bottom up, and Mike feels feverish and desperate so he scrambles to undo his tie and throw it somewhere on the floor. He wants to slide out of his jacket and shirt too, to give Bill as much access as he might want, but before he can coherently think about taking them off, Bill finally,  _ finally  _ presses his open mouth against the head of Mike’s cock and lets out a deep breath.

“Jesus Christ,” Mike gasps out. He curls a hand back into the hairs at the nape of Bill’s neck.

Bill smiles at him again, with a grin so wide it makes his eyes crinkle. Smug bastard. Mike can’t wait to take him apart. Slowly. Until his screams break down the walls of Mike’s house. “Just Bill is fine,” he says.

“God, shut up.”

“Aye,” Bill says with a nod. “Suppose I was a wee bit busy, here, yeah?”

Mike swallows the whimper that nearly bursts out of him before it can get free. Bill finds a way to draw it out of him, anyway. And Mike is fucking helpless when he does, pinned to the wall just out of the sheer force that is Bill Denbrough swallowing him down, taking as much of Mike in his mouth as he possibly can and wrapping his slim fingers around the rest. He does it so easily Mike is struck with the notion that Bill's sole purpose for existence is sucking cock.

Bill presses his tongue flat against the bottom of Mike’s dick and sits there for a moment, letting his mouth adjust to the size of Mike and driving Mike insane with every steady breath that he takes. Mike lets out another heedy whine, a desperate, half-formed plea for Bill to do anything. And it works; Bill pulls almost all the way off and pauses when his lips reach the head of Mike’s dick. Mike can feel Bill’s mouth curl into a smile before he flicks the tip of his tongue right against Mike’s slit.

Mike cries out and tightens his grip on Bill’s hair. Bill, it seems, has a talent for knowing exactly what Mike expects him to do next, and he consistently does the opposite. When Mike thinks that Bill is going to swallow him back down, Bill stays where he is and traces maddeningly slow circles around Mike’s tip. When Mike expects Bill to pull off, Bill takes as much of Mike into his mouth that he can again and puts both of his hands on Mike’s hips. Mike feels agitatedly close, even this early on, in a way he knows he hasn’t felt since he was a younger and much less experienced man.

And as good as it is, as overwhelming as the hot press of Bill’s mouth against him and the clever sharpness of his tongue, Mike doesn’t want it to end like this. He wants more. He wants his hand wrapped around the both of them, getting them there together. He wants Bill sprawled out in his bed, fists hitting the mattress and dirty words falling from his mouth as he opens Bill up with the same teasing, slow pace that Bill used on him. Mike  _ wants. _

“Bill,” he gasps out. “Bill, I want.  _ Bill.  _ I—”

Bill pulls off with a sound so obscene and filthy that Mike feels lightheaded. He rubs soothing circles against Mike’s hip bone with the pad of his thumb. “What? What do ye want?” he asks. His voice is rough, deep from having his mouth fucked into. It’s a voice that Mike’s going to hear ringing in his ears every time he touches himself for the rest of his life. 

“Everything,” Mike says honestly. It bursts out of him without warning. “All of it. I want—”

“Aye,” Bill agrees, and he sounds a little bit breathless himself. Mike gets his hands under Bill’s arms and hauls him up, pressing as close to him as he can while tugging Bill into a searing kiss. Bill’s lips are swollen and shiny with spit. There’s too many layers between him and Mike, still, so Mike drops his hand to Bill’s pants and works frantically to undo his belt and button.

Bill wraps his hand around Mike’s dick as Mike works to strip him down, pumping in lazy motions that are so unlike the warmth and pace of his mouth that Mike’s head is spinning to try and comprehend it. It takes Mike longer than he cares to admit to finally get Bill’s pants undone and dropped to the ground.

“Bedroom,” Mike gasps out. He feels desperate with it. Feverish. He’s half certain that if he doesn’t get Bill laid out in his sheets and writhing underneath him in the next five minutes, then his heart will give out in his chest.

“Lead the way, then,” Bill says.

Mike shrugs out of his jacket and shirt as he leads Bill backwards towards his bedroom. He wants to take the time to peel Bill out of his clothes, too, but the inferno inside of him is more desperate to get his hands on as much of Bill’s skin as possible as soon as possible, so he’s grateful when Bill pulls off his sweater and shirt and throws them somewhere, too.

Bill plasters them together as soon as they’re both fully undressed, pressing their bodies close together and tugging Mike down for another filthy kiss. It makes it harder to walk, but it also makes it hotter. Mike puts his hands on Bill’s hips and pushes him backwards faster, until Bill’s knees hit the mattress and they both go tumbling onto the bed.

They’re laughing into their kiss, and it gets cut off when Mike shifts and slots their hips together better. He wraps his hand around the both of them, drawing a sharp mewling sound from Bill that echoes around the dark room. Bill’s a lot wetter than Mike ever gets. It makes a heat pool in the base of Mike’s stomach. He rubs his thumb across the tip of Bill’s dick and swallows the whine that falls from Bill’s lips.

“I want to,” Mike gasps out.

“Anything,” Bill tells him. Mike presses them closer together, almost impossibly so, and Mike tightens his grip around the both of them.

It’s far from perfect, except for that it is, in nearly every way. The angle’s not the best. Bill works it, still, and fucks up into the tight circle of Mike’s hand. It draws another moan out of Mike, the friction between their dicks as Bill fucks upwards and picks up the pace. He twists his hand in a way that he knows he likes, in a way that’s driven past partners wild, and Bill must not expect it because he buries his face in Mike’s neck as he cries out. He’s got a hand on Mike’s shoulder, to steady himself. Mike’s going to have scratch marks that his friends across the country will see.

He doesn’t care.

His mouth is right by Bill’s ear, so he lets himself be louder than he normally is. He doesn’t hold back his small, choked out breaths, every time that Bill shifts his hips and puts them closer together. He can tell that Bill’s close by the way his movements start to stutter, losing their regularity and becoming more desperate the more worked up he gets. Mike twines his free arm around Bill’s waist to encourage him to keep going.

Mike gasps out, “Bill, I—I’m. I’m gonna.”

And Bill presses his lips to a spot right above Mike’s collarbone. “Aye, me too,” he groans. He squeezes the hand he has placed on Mike’s shoulder. Mike grinds down, matching Bill’s thrusts and pinning him into the mattress. It’s that, the hot slide of their dicks pressed together with the heat of Mike’s hand wrapped around them, combined with the way that Bill’s body fits perfectly underneath his. The sound of Bill’s breathy, fucked-out sounding moans in Mike’s ear. The way that Bill’s blunt nails scrape against his shoulder.

“C’mon, love,” Bill whispers, and he tugs Mike’s earlobe between his teeth, and that’s all it takes for Mike to come, spilling over his hand and Bill’s stomach with a cry that he muffles by burying his face in Bill’s neck.

Bill’s gasping underneath him, and Mike takes that with him as he strings out his orgasm as long as he can, crying out again with every time that Bill fucks against Mike’s hand, putting himself closer to the edge. Mike tightens his grip again, getting Bill there, and when he rubs his thumb over the head of Bill’s dick, Bill cries out so loud Mike can feel it echoing in his bones. He comes, shivering, fingers digging into Mike’s biceps, in spurts that cover Mike’s hand.

Mike strokes them both through the end, drawing out every last drop of come out of the both of them until Bill presses his mouth, open and hot, to Mike’s shoulder and cries out, “Alright. Alright.”

“Good?” Mike asks. His voice is rough. It makes Bill smile.

“Think ye fucked my brains out, Doll,” Bill says honestly.

Mike shifts off of him, so that when he collapses onto the mattress, it’s to the side. He wants to curl their bodies together, mess between them be damned. He holds back, though. He’s not sure if it’s too much. Doesn’t want to cross a line.

But then Bill’s shifting and rolling over, pressing their chests together and slinging an arm over Mike as he digs his chin into Mike’s collarbone. He’s got a smug, beautiful grin on his face when Mike makes a noise of protest.

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Admirin’ the view,” Bill answers. Mike wants to kiss the smile off of his face. “Hell of a sight tae come back down tae.”

Mike raises an eyebrow. “Angling for a round two?”

“Maybe,” Bill says with a shrug. He leans forward and sucks Mike’s bottom lip between his teeth. “I’ll need a few minutes. Maybe ten or so.”

Mike laughs when Bill lets him go. “Only ten minutes? Skank.”

“Only for ye,” Bill murmurs. He puts his hand on Mike’s cheek. Mike’s content to stay like this for a while. Forever, if he’s being honest. But it feels a little too early for those kind of thoughts, so he swallows them down and turns his head so he can kiss the inside of Bill’s palm. It’ll do, for now.

“We should get cleaned up,” he says softly.

But Bill’s eyes go soft. He presses their bodies together like it’s the only thing that matters. “Nae,” he says, in a gentle voice that matches Mike’s. “It can wait. Just a bit.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/SPACERICHlE) if you want to come say hello!


End file.
